


Fury

by greensaysk (opacre)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opacre/pseuds/greensaysk
Summary: Sougo is mad.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Fury

There is blood on Sougo’s face as he slams Tamaki against the wall and bites at his lips, the savageness matching the maelstrom in his eyes.

No one ever believes him when he insists about Sougo’s terrifying nature but he wonders briefly what they would think if they saw the vicious snarl as he pulls back and tears Tamaki’s shirt open, typically kind eyes blazing as he breaks their kiss long enough for Tamaki to pull in a breath and spit, “Go to hell, I didn’t do anything wrong!”

Sougo smiles that smile that usually sends Tamaki into a cold sweat, all tight lips and murderous eyes. All it does now is boil his blood more and he scratches at Sougo’s stomach beneath his neat sweater vest, digging into the sides and roughly pulling him closer. Sougo hisses as he shoves Tamaki further into the wall, “But you didn’t do anything right, did you?”

“Screw you,” Tamaki snarls and then yelps as he’s spun around and slammed back into the wall of the alley behind the studio of their late night interview, dark and cold and dangerously open as their manager is probably frantically looking for them after cleaning up what happened. “Screw you, I don’t have to – fuck!”

“Oh, I will,” Sougo murmurs darkly in his ear, pressing his body so close Tamaki can feel his hardness against his back, pushing into the dip of his ass. He hears a click and he shivers as he feels a cold slickness slide down his back, smooth hands roughly tugging his pants down enough to bare him to the bitter cold air. “Maybe it’ll teach you not to hide from me or do such foolish things."

“I had it under control,” Tamaki snaps and then gasps and winces and moans as Sougo’s finger slips into him with just enough force that he knew he’d be feeling this for a couple of days. He jerks and bites his lip to fight back moans, scrabbling at the concrete wall for purchase as the former heir of the Ousaka company pulls in and out and turns and slips in a second finger with just enough burn that Tamaki shakes and lets loose a deep groan.

“At least your body’s more open to me than you are,” Sougo whispers against him as he scissors his fingers. The fire of pleasure and anger burns through Tamaki and he tosses his head over his shoulder to stare defiantly back at those glaring purple eyes.

“Are you going to fuck me or keep yelling at me?” Tamaki growls and shudders as Sougo yanks his fingers free and aligns his cock, slick head right at his aching hole.

“Both,” Sougo murmurs silkily and Tamaki can’t help his loud moan as his bandmate slams forward, pain and pleasure and anger and the prevailing sense of worry pouring in. A smooth hand slips over his mouth and he hears Sougo crooning hushing sounds into his ear as he pulls back slowly and slips back in, starting a torturous grind and thrust and drag back over and over.

“Do you have any idea how terrified I was when I heard that person start screaming at you?” Sougo says, his voice shaking as he pulls back and thrusts in, muffling Tamaki’s groans with his hand. “That manic look on their face as they pulled something out of their bag at you.” He stops thrusting long enough to lean straight against Tamaki, panting as the taller man shudders and grips at his hip, holds onto the hand covering his mouth. “I had no idea what they’d do to you,” Sougo whispers and Tamaki once again feels a stab of guilt at the trembling tone.

“And then,” Sougo continues, voice deepening and darkening as he pulls back and shifts, “to hear you admit you knew you had a stalker, that you had been hiding the letters so that we could keep performing.”

Sougo slams forward and Tamaki howls, barely muffled by Sougo’s hand, as he strikes his prostate straight on, spots of darkness fluttering against his vision as his climax comes closer and closer.

“I am so furious at you, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo pants as he begins to jerkily speed up, perfectly striking that same spot again and again as Tamaki moans before finally falling silent as his body tightens and releases and he groans deep and low as Sougo gasps harshly against his shoulder, shuddering as he plasters himself against his back and comes deep inside.

Sougo’s hand falls limply from Tamaki’s mouth, wet with Tamaki’s panting saliva and they brace themselves shakily against the wall for a minute, Sougo’s arms tight and shaking around Tamaki.

“I’m sorry, Sou-chan,” Tamaki mumbles, his eyes closed as he finally begins to feel his heart calm down and his breathing slow. “I knew I should have told you but…my sister - ”

He feels a gentle kiss against his shoulder and he shivers as Sougo pulls back, carefully wiping him with a handkerchief. “I know, Tamaki-kun,” he hears the older man sigh as he delicately pulls up Tamaki’s pants and steps back. When Tamaki turns back, he sees the familiar soft look in his eyes, the warm understanding on his face. He closes his eyes as Sougo leans up and kisses him, sweet and mild and promising of endless support.

The faint taste of blood from Sougo taking the hit intended for him from the crazy fan only adds to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018. I'm barely in this fandom but the one thing I know is not to piss Sougo off.


End file.
